


Haikyuu yaoi oneshots

by tallies420a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst without a happy ending, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Homophobic Language, Human/Vampire Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Time Skip, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a
Summary: also on my wattpad with the same user
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 33





	1. levyaku

Levs pov

Yaku came over to help me study today, but I cant focus. He forced me to let him come over to help me. I don't know why he would want to though, I'm dumb, annoying and he should hate me. He would never love me back. My parents abuse me, so when I change and my teammates see the bruises I just pass them off as the ones Yaku makes when he kicks me. I'm so lost in though that I don't realize hes yelling at me.

"Lev you getting this. GET UP HERE OR-" 

Mom?

Why are you yelling again?

I'm sorry.

I cant breath.

Help.

Yaku? 

He'll never love you.

I know....

Failure.

I'm sorry.....

You should have never been born.

I Know.

He hates you.

You should die.

I hear the door open to my room. I feel a pressure around my throat, and me getting lifted into the air. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE YOU FAGGOT WHAT THAT YAKU KID REJECT YOU!!!!" I cant struggle. Black spots fill my vision. I look over at Yaku and realize hes gone.

See he thinks you're pathetic.

He left because you not worth his time.

Let her kill you.

You deserve to die.

I know.... are those....lights? Police?

I feel my body go limp.

* time skip 2 days*

Yakus pov

I'm sitting next to Lev in the hospital. He looks so sad, so distressed but at peace? I keep running my head what happened I was just sitting there. And then it hit me. When I yelled that's when he started freaking out. A feeling of guilt rushes over me. How did I not see that? How was I so blind? I look up to see Lev staring at me wide eyed. I get up to hug him but he shoots back in the bed.

"No please don't hurt me!!!!" What? Hes that scared of me? He holds his arms up like he'll block a hit. I just hug him. 

"shh I'm not going to hurt you shes gone now." He relaxes in my touch.

"You don't hate me?" What?

"Why in the world would I hate you."

"I'm weak, I'm dumb, I'm annoying, a fag, a worthless piece of trash who cant even do one simple receive. Why do you not hate me. I know you know I like you. That's not right, you should hate me. I don't deserve to like  
You. Your beautiful, smart, good at what you do and I'm not. I know your lying to me, why would anyone like me?"

"No Lev. Your the strongest person I know, You can be annoying but isn't everyone? Your not worthless or trash. Your our ace. Your new that's why its hard. Your not a fag and I don't hate you. I would never hate the one I love." His eyes shoot up, I give a small smile.

I lean in and kisses him. Nothing else matters just me and Lev.

"I love you so much Lev nothing can change that."

"I love you to shorty."

"LEV!!"


	2. tsukkiyama

Tsukishima pov

"Sorry Tsukki." What am I up to today besides breaking the fourth wall? Being a dick to my only real friend! Yup that's all I do nowadays don't know why he stays around me, I mean he has other friends, unlike me I'm just an asshole.

"hey." I hum in response. "If i tell you something will you make a promise to me." I just nod in response just lost in though. "I like you. As in more than a friend." I wip my head back behind me to see yams crying with his head down looking at the floor. He looks up at me. Holy shit he likes me?!?!?! Why!? I love this precious bean! But then he runs off.

Yams pov

Great I've gone an done it now. I look up to see him looking wide eyed at me.

He hates you now.

good going faggot.

Just run and kill yourself the only one who could stand you hates you now.

My mind swirls in black why did I do that? whats wrong with me?

So that's what I do I just run home and into my room and try to grab the rope from my drawer but I'm stopped by a very out of breath Tsukki. I brase for an impact but it never came...... I open my eyes to see Tsukki looking at me shocked.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" I nod shyly He just stares at me.

He hates you.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Faggot.

Die.

Run.

I start crying. 

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I know I'm a freak. I know I'm ugly. God what have I done? You hate me now don't you. What was I thinking now the only person who could stand me hates me.- I look up him and do the anime closed eyed smile thing- who would what someone as ugly as me right? - I look down- Please just leave me awake."

"Yamaguchi." I look at to see Tsukki...

smiling? "never say anything bad about your self again." he pulls me into a hug and just starts to cry. "I love you yams. I love you so much. - pulls away from me puffy eyed and still crying- Please don't leave me!!" I flinch from the sudden outburst. "I love the way you adore volleyball, I love your hair, the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you like. I love you everything about you." He stops and kisses me. Is THIS what they mean by melting because holy shit this is great.

"I love you. Don't ever do that again."

"Gomen Tsukki."


	3. levyaku

lev pov

I'm doing homework when I hear my mom walk in the bedroom.

"watcha doin'." She asked. My mom is so sweet along with my sister. But on the other you hand you have my dad hes a dick, hes homophobic and abusive to my whole family. He does NOT know I'm gay because he wold probably kill me. And I'm not kidding in the least. 

"Homework by the way dads 'working' late again right?" She nods. "Can I go over to a friends house? They can help me with this." She says yes so I head over to Yakus house I forgot to text him so when I got there he started to yell at me. We walk inside and I start dazing out. When I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. I flinch and put my hands up to block a hit.

"Lev?" I look up to see a concerned Yaku. "You alright?"

"Yea just startled me that's all." He just nods and helps me. When we finish I kind of don't want to go home so I'm stalling at Yakus door.

"GO HOME YA SKYSCRAPER!!" As he does this he kicks my side. I felt something snap inside my gut, I start coughing up blood and Yaku panicked.

"Oh my god. LEV!" He picks me up mumbling stuff but I cant determine what he saying. I see black specks in my vision before it's all black.

Yaku's pov

OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE. Panicking I don't know what to do. I put Lev on my sofa and try to see what's wrong. Ask him to lift his shirt up. Nothing. GREAT hes unconscious. I lift up his shirt and there's bruises all over his stomach and sides.

I feel a wave of guilt rush over me. I hit him this hard, god I'm an idiot, would you want to date someone who does this to someone. I look back to Lev who has a small stream of blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes half open. 119 I'M SO DUMB. I call and tell them what's happening.

The get Lev on the stretcher. And they pulled off to the side and asked me some questions, I gave them his moms phone number and I head off to the hospital.

"Yaku-san!" My blood runs cold. Its him mom.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I get on my knees and bow. "I'm so so sorry this is all my fault. I kick Lev when hes childish. I'll pay for the hospital Bill's I swear!" His mom just stares at me.

"Its not you." I just look up at her 'what could she mean it's not me?' "His father- hi-his-" she breaks down mid sentence I rush over to her. She just my arm as I comfort her.

"Mrs. Haiba?" I hear a doctor call out.

"Yes?" She responds quietly.

"You son is doing fine but I need to ask you a few questions." She just nods. The doctor ushers me out of the way. And I go to Levs room. I open the door and walk in to see Lev watching the TV. He looks so peaceful. Well at least until he notices me.

"Yaku. . ." That's odd in of itself he never just call me Yaku. He's staring at me wide eyed. Hes pale and has a nourishment bag on his IV. He has no shirt on with bandages all over his chest.

"Lev. . . I'M SORRY!" I start bowing again.

"What do you mean yaku-San?" God hes dense.

"I hurt you. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know I hurt you this bad, I understand if you hate me." I cant take this anymore I just want to die the one I love is gonna hate me.

"Why would I hate you?" What? I look up at him.

"Huh?" Now I'm really confused.

"I l-love you Yaku-san." I get up to go hug him when I'm picked up and thrown on the ground. I look up to what I presume Levs dad yelling at him.

"OH HELL NO!! YOUR NOT GAY!!!" He picks up Lev by his neck, in turn ripping out his IV and Lev screams out in pain, it breaks my heart watching this. And I cant do anything, my ankle got hurt when I was thrown like a rag doll, I cant fight so I scream for help.

A doctor came running in. And managed to get him off of Lev. I rush over to him.

"Lev! Are you alright!" He just nods. "Oh thank god." I get on my knees (😏) to get more comfortable. I can tell he wants to cry, he face is scrunching up and hes sniffing. I give him a sad smile. "Come here buddy." As soon as I say that he rushes into my arms, burying his face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry Yaku-san!!!" He says crying.

"Don't apologize you did nothing wrong." I pull him out of my neck and put my hands on his shoulders. "If he said ANYTHING to you. It's not true. I love you." He looks up at me and lunges himself into me.

"I love you Yaku-San!!!!" He screams.

"Your still short."

"LEV DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!!"


	4. iwaoi

Oikawa pov.

"Assikawa"

"Trashikawa"

"Crappykawa"

I sigh in defeat. Iwa-chan has been more mean to me lately and more distant so I'm trying to think of something I did, I don't want him to break up with me so I let him do it to. But then I get a call from him saying he would be over soon.

I know what hes going to do.

*knock*

My mouth is dry, I'm breathing heavily what is this it's like I'm here but I'm not? How is this possible? Why am I alive? Iwa-chan hates me. Thoughts swirl in my head like wolves on a new moon. Howling till nights end.

*knock*

I hear the knock at the door, yes. But my body cant bring itself to get up. I'm just thinking about me and Iwa, it's like a new bottle of wine, bitter sweet.

*knock* "SHITTYKAWA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK THE DOOR IN!!"

"Go right ahead......." As soon I said that the door swings open. I don't even flinch as I sit on the couch.

Iwa-chans pov.

I look over to see Oikawa sitting on the couch almost hyperventilating. I came over to talk about why I've been such a dick to him lately. Its just school and shit like that, but I realized I've been pushing him away more than I should. But then I hear a sentence that would haunt my dreams.

"We need to break up." No emotion in his voice what so ever. Just said it, out right like it was a normal thing. It tore my heart in two, I had been such an ass to him that he hates me now. 

"is that what you wanted to hear? Now get out before I call the police, you're lucky my parents are gone tonight." I just stand there not moving. " I SAID GET OUT!" Instinctively I run out the door not wanting to get the shit beat out of me or arrested. But little did I know I would soon regret that decision.

I came to school the next day to no Oikawa. I went to my desk to find a letter. When I read it my blood. ran. Cold. 

" Dear Hajime,

Hello iwa-chan or I guess goodbye, funny. Last night you know why I said what I said? Because I didn't want the pain of you saying it to me. My brain wracked with questions last night as I slept. Was I not good enough? Did I say something wrong? Or did you just fall out of love? I knew when I confessed you probably weren't gay I mean who would? Why with me anyway? All I do is fuck shit up aye? The games we played other day, our friendship, actually pretty much anything. haha.

So why I did do this? Because I cant stand being without you all I'm doing is making more air for youngest souls of the earth. Look at the date today July 12 the day I confessed and the day i'll die. Fun fact also the day Hamilton died hahaha just a few days after the movie comes out, I die. You know how much I loved that musical. I memorized ever word. Watching that I was so happy and giddy like a kid on Christmas morning. But even though I was so happy and in the clouds they seemed to be swelled in darkness. Why? Because you weren't there. Remember when we found out it was coming out on Disney+ we promised we would watch it together. But, you weren't there with me.

Was it me who was not good enough? Wasn't me was too stupid to admit he was depressed? Was it me that was too stupid and selfish to see that you would leave and hope that you wouldn't? Was it me who is too dumb to realize you were too good for me? My brain wracks with question after question. As I write this I don't know what I did but whatever it is I'm so so so sorry. I never wanted you to leave I never wanted to leave you I had to I couldn't stand the pain of you doing it for me. 

Boyfriend? Ever think of that word it ends with an 'end' so does that mean every relationship is bound to break at one point or another? Does that means that no matter what you try it's always bound to fall apart? I never thought this would happen. I loved you too much but I guess you didn't love me back or I didn't see it. I hope it was that, I hope you did love me and I just was too stupid to see it.

You could have said you just wanted to leave. Everyone that has ever loved me did. My mom, my brother, and my sister all died because of one. Stupid. Plane accident. I could have prevented it you know? If I had told him to stay back because I knew the weather was going to be bad but no I decided to be the selfish little brat I was to go to volleyball practice.

Which leads me to another Point why am I so broken? So messed up and mangled that I feel the need to do this? I'm the captain of a Powerhouse School, girls line up at my feet, I had a good boyfriend that I loved and who I hope love me back. So why am I so stuck like a record that won't play?

I love you just so you know. I've probably said that enough in this later anyway but it'll be the last thing I 'say' I guess or write to you so might as well. Nothing to lose am I right? My step mom's kind a bitch, my dad's complete and utter jerk and you're now gone so, I really have nothing to live for this point.

Look at me rambling well ill finish this off here. 

Goodbye hajime iwaizumi, I love you.

-Toru Oikawa" 

Tears streaming down my face I run out of the classroom like there's no tomorrow ignoring the cries of the teachers trying to get me back in the room. I don't really care at this point, my body is completely numb like I've just been injected with some sort of drug. I guess it's the drug of feeling like you're responsible for this whole mess. It was me who is selfish, not him, he talks about how he was Dumb and selfish in the letter but it wasn't him. It was me. I couldn't see the subtle hints he was dropping. Now that I'm looking back on my memories I can think of each and every one.

The way how every time we sat together his smile would fall when we weren't talking he would look sad in a way like he had nothing to live for. When I asked about it I just got a simple "oh I'm tired I'm sorry."

How did I not see this coming?

When I get to his house I look in the front doors completely open I can see your vague outline if somebody in the doorway. well kind of in the living room, I walk in and see my best friend, my lover my everything hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling fan. pail, smiling in a way, like at peace with whatever he's done. With what I've done.

I called 119 they tell me to check for a pulse so I do. Of course as predicted I sign nothing just cold he's died later than I thought. He's not warm like he died recently. So how did that letter end up on my desk? Did he take it there come back in early morning? But he'd still be warm. He ended up doing this last night but even then?

When the paramedics and police get here of course they can do nothing to save him but take him off and inform his parents and take me to the station for questioning. But when I come home it's almost empty in a way like the thing I just love the most was taken away from me, and in a way it was my childhood best friend, my lover, my everything was snatched because I was too much of a jerk to realize it.

*timeskip 2 months*

Ever sense Oikawa died I haven't been going to school and I need to be with him and i can only thing of one way to do that,

I'm coming Oikawa.


	5. bokuaka

Bokuto pov

So I'm pestering Akaashi......again. SO here's some context. I want Akaashi to sleep over and help me study but he wont.

"But why?" My voice kind of getting softer. I'm sad now. I mean who wouldn't be my own boyfriend wont help me. Oh great I feel tears well up in my eyes. I look at Akaashi and see his face in shock.

"OKAY ILL HELP!!!" he says in a panic.

*time skip nightime*

I'm still trying to get a grasp on something when I look over at Akaashi to see him looking at me, panting and sweating?

"Hey are you okay dude?"

He opens his mouth to say something but immediately closes it. But for the brief moment it was on I could have sworn I saw........fangs?

I back up in fear. "Akaashi?" He starts to cry.

Akaashi pov

DAMMIT now I know he hates me.

"Bo-bokuto-San please." I look up and he has his hand on his mouth and hes looking at me in fear.

"I'm so so sorry bokuto. I didnt want....I-" he cuts me off.

"Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!" I flinch and start crying.

"I didn't want to lose you! I love you to much! And I knew that when you found out you would hate me!!!" I look up at him, I'm crying so hard right now.

"I-I-I need to go....." he says and then he walks out the door. I knew it.

*time skip 3 days*

Bokuto POV

Akaashi wasn't come to school at all in the past three days, I've come to terms with Akaashi but I cant tell him that if hes not here. So I'm going to his house after school today.

As I'm walking to his house I get a bit scared, what if he hates me because I ran out the other day. As I get there I knock on the door. But who answers scares me. Akaashi's frail, He has visible bags under his eyes, his hairs a mess, and he just looks like death.

"AKAASHI!!" I drop down to grab him.

"B-bok-" he passes out and I have no idea what to do. So I put him on the bed.

A few hours passed and he slowly starts to wake up.

"Bokuto?" He mumbles an then he turns over to his side and starts crying. "Bokuto please come back, please I cant do this. Please Bokuto. I can't live without you please." My heart breaks I did this to him. I caused him pain

"Akaashi..." He turns his head around.

"Bokuto.....I- I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize its my fault I'm sorry I walked out on you sooooo..." I pull my shirt around my neck down. He at me in shock.

"Wha- what are you?"

"Take it as my apology." He smiles before coming over to me and biting into my neck. And it doesn't hurt as much as I though it would. It just stings like a bitch.

He pulls away blood pouring down his mouth slowly.

"I'm so sorry bo-" I cut him off.

"Koutarou." He looks up at me.

"Call me Koutarou. And no need to apologize." I say looking gay into his eyes. (I'm sorry I had to)

"I LOVE YOU KOUTAROU!!!"


	6. kagehina

Hinata pov.

MOVIE NIGHT!!!!!!! hahahaha okay. Kageyama and I have a movie night about once every month and he's on his way over. I have popcorn and pop made and set up.

"Oi let me in." I hear him outside the door.

"Sorry! Hold on!" I open the door and let him in. He looks around and smiles.

"what the hell did you do to this place?" I laugh.

"Well it IS movie night sooooooo." He just giggles, which might add are adorable. 

*time skip after the movie*

Kageyama pov.

Hinata is laying on my lap and I'm slowly playing with his hair when both our phones blows up with notifications. We both, startled, jump up and try to silence them. After we do, we take moment to settle down.

"what. The hell. was that." He looks at me and and I look back.

"I have no fucken clue." At the moment I'm just trying not do die from heart failure when Hinata looks at me petrified. 

"Look at the notification." I loon down at my phone and now I know why he was so scared. An official warning was put on our phones. 'DO NOT LOOK AT THE MOON UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES' and that's not all. Every single one of those text where from random numbers telling us. 'Its a beautiful night out go outside, the full moon looks very pretty.'

We look at each other.

And than its all black.


	7. bokuaka

akaashi pov

"How was volleyball."

"Make sure your grades are high so you can get into a good collage."

"Your mom passed this morning, we are sorry for your loss."

pestering. . . . pestering . . . . . PESTERING!!! That's all I get 'Akaashi is your homework done?' 'Akaashi do you have a girlfriend yet?' I wish everything would just disappear. But I have bokuto, well kinda. Because I'm so stressed bokuto is kinda. . .not real? I know I sound crazy. I just talk to him when I get stressed I don't know if its normal or if I'm just going crazy? Either way it helps a little and somethings better than nothing. But my dad put me on anxiety meds so now I have no reason to talk to bokuto, so I've been stashing them and then throwing them away. 

My mouth feels so dry, my lungs wont work, I cant breath.

Go away . . . Die . . .

Pathetic . . .

Freak . . . Worthless . . .

I'm scared. . . .

No one wants you . . . 

Bokuto. . . . 

I feel like I'm going to die. I'm not complaining though. I hate my life, the constant pestering from my dad and step-mom to be better. Why cant they just let me be me?! I have no room to complain they give me shelter. They give me food. They give me school fee money. So many people are so much worse off than me, why do I feel the need to complain? I'm so confused? 

"Bokuto? Are you there?" I always do this when ever I'm stressed, I talk to him.

'Yes akaashi love?' Of course no audible noise just my thoughts on what I want him to say.

"Why am I like this?" A genuine question.

'You don't have to be. You can die and come with me.' Yes hes right. 

I walk to my dresser.

Get my pill bottle.

Right a note.

Turn the cap.

Pour them into my hand.

Put them in my mouth.

Swallow.

Goodbye world.

And hello bokuto.

As I fall limp on the floor.


	8. kagehina

Kageyama pov

Were at the end of practice when all of a sudden we hear a loud band from outside. 'great a thunderstorm'. Well I was going to stay after anyway. 

"Hey lets all go home before the storm gets worse."Says Daichi everyone agrees surprisingly even Hinata. We all get changed and start heading out. 'crap I forgot my bag.' So I start to walk back to the club-room, when I get to the door I swear I heard crying? Then a loud boom of thunder strikes and I hear a small squeak. I open the door to find Hinata curled into a ball in the corner crying.

"Hinata?" I ask my voice full of concern.

"K-kagey-" He again is cut off by a boom of thunder. "I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry." I've seen Hinata upset before but I've NERVER seen him cry before. I get closer to him and hug him.

"What are you sorry for?" I'm genuinely concerned for him.

"This is so pathetic to be scared of storms." He grabs onto my shirt and starts sobbing into it. "Please don't leave me. You can cheat on me, you can do what you want with me, beat me, make me practice till I can't move! Just PLEASE don't break up with me!" I feel my heart sink. 

"I would never do any of that stuff to you and I'm not going to leave you, I love you." He looks up at me shocked.

"Y-you do?" He says still sniffing the thunderstorm quieting.

"What of course!" I'm shocked.

"I thought you just accepted my confession and then would leave me when some hot girl came along." I just stare at him wide eyed.

"W-what no! I would never!" I say my grip on Hinata tightening.

"I love you Kageyama!" I smile

" I love you to boke." When out of fucken no where a LOUD roar of thunder shakes the area. Hinata grabs onto me with a grip that could kill someone. His grip being on my shirt while his face is buried into my chest while basically sitting on my lap. I slowly pet his hair while hail, and rain pouring onto Miyagi prefecture. As I pet Hinatas hair I can feel his face relax and his breathing even out I look down and sure enough hes asleep. And soon enough I drift of as well.

BONUS

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!"

"Thats really gay."

"Its to early for this. . ."


	9. kurolev

Kuro pov

I wake up to the feeling of my shirt getting wet. I open my eyes to see Lev crying into my chest. "hey hey, whats wrong? Are you hurt!" He looks up at me shocked 'guess he didn't think i was awake yet'

"S-sorry Kuro-senpai" he pulls away and tries to get up but falls down immediately after.

"Lev! Are you okay? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" He just looks at me and half smiles? I don't know what to call it.

"I'm fine really! I just-" He take a deep breath " I just don't want to be your sex toy. . ." My eyes widen.

"NO! Lev I-I love you!" He just looks at me than jumps on me.

"I LOVE KURO-SENPAI!!" He screams as I pull him into a sweet passionate kiss.

It was short but you know what. FIGHT ME!!


	10. daisuga

Dadchi pov

Today's the day

/I love you Suga/

We lay in bed

/Till death do us part/

Hearts slowly beating slower

/In sickness and in-health/

Side by side

/I love you Koshi/

I guess it really was till death do us part

/I love you Sawamura/

We are 83 

/Mom dad look!!/

Are kids are grown

/Oh that's cool! go find another one!/

Goodbye world 

But I'm staying with Koshi


	11. kagehina

Kageyama pov (At practice)

Were playing a 3-3 when for the nth time today Hinata misses a spike. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?! JUST SPIKE THE DAMN BALL YOU USELESS TANGERINE" I scream at Hinata. Everyone stops and stares at me. Hinata just looks down and tears start streaming down his face.

"I-sniff-I'm sorry......" He says then slowly picks up his stuff and runs out of the gym. Daichi comes up to me with a scowl on his face.

"You get him and apologize before I kick you off this team." I look around everyone is shaking there heads at me with looks of disapproval, even Tsukkishima. I quickly nod and run off to go find Hinata. 'He might be at his house! Or the park? I'll try the park first.' I run to the park and see Hinata on the swing just sitting and crying. I hear him mumbling something but I cant hear so I walk up behind him without him noticing me. 

"I just want him to be proud.....I know I don't have a chance but if I can just be a friend that would be fine. God I always mess this up." I wrap my arms around him. He jumps up out of my arms, screams and punches me in the face sending me to the floor. "K-Kageyama!?!?"

I sit up clutching my face. "Damn you got a good arm." He just rushes over to me apologizing. "Hey what did you mean by you don't have a chance?" He tenses up. And just sits down on his knees.

"I-I like you........" He buries his face in his palms. I'm in shock, the boy I like....likes me back!?!?! He took my silence the wrong way and ran off before I could figure out what had happened, and by the time I noticed he was out of sight. I run back to the gym and burst through the door panting.

"Some-someone call- Hinat- Hinata." Suga runs up to me and sets me on the ground. 

"What happened?" He says handing me a water bottle and a towel.

"He told me he likes me, I was to in shock to respond so he ran off and I cant find him." Suga busts out laughing along with the rest of the team. But immediately shut up when they hear a boom of thunder comes from outside. They all know that Hinata has a fear of thunder storms. Suga stands up "Ill call Hinata's mom." I try to call Hinata but it goes to voicemail. "She said Hinata has not come home yet."

"Yea it went straight to voicemail." Suga came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you like him back."

"Yes."

"Then get him." I get up run towards the forest. Hinata has this place in the forest that he will go to when he is stressed or something happened. Its this beautiful clearing with a river and a tree stump almost shaped like a chair. I get there and sure enough I see him there crying his eyes out. Normally every time there was a thunderstorm he would call me or I would comfort him. 

"Hinata..." He looks up hes barely breathing right, he cant even take a full breath. 

"K-Kageya-" He is cut off by a boom of thunder. "I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." I go over to him, pick him up and start walking to my house. He just cried into my shirt the whole way there. I finely got to my house. and set him on the bed I get him new clothes and both me and him change. "I'm sorry Kageyama..."

"Why are you apologizing?" I put my index finger under his chin and pull it up to make him look at me. Even then he refuses to look at me. "Hinata....I love you to." He looks up at me and starts crying. Small tears run down his face. 

"No- no you don't this is just some sick joke." He starts crying even more. 

"Hinata I do love you this is not some sick joke I swear." I lean down and kiss him our lips moving perfectly in sync. The storm seams to be dissipating. "Come on get on the bed we can cuddle."

"But my mom?" damn it i forgot about her.

"Ill call her." After I end the call Hinata drags me back into the bed. He wraps his legs around mine and snuggles his face into my chest. "I love you boke."

"Mean bakeyama. I love you to." 

*5 years later*

"But Suga what if he-" I get cut off by Suga pushing his finger up to my lip.

"Kageyama if you don't shut up I will murder you I swear to Asahi." He says looking into my eyes. we hear a faint 'HEY!' come from Asahi in the other room. "You will be fine. Everyone get into places Hinatas coming!" I run to open the door. As he walks in I can tell hes in shock. There are rose petals scattered and candles lit.

"Kageyama......I though this was just a date night..." He says kinda slowly.

"Hey Hinata, come with me." He does as instructed. I turn around in view of the camera Suga set up. I see him give a small thumbs up and I know i'm ready. I look at Hinata Press my forehead against his, he smiles. "Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo."

"yes...?" He replies looking into my eyes.

"What if your last name was Kageyama?" He looks up at me in shock. I pull a ring out of my pocket and get on one knee "Hinata I love you with all my heart from the moment I saw you I wanted to be with you. And here we are. And I want to be with you forever so will you do me the honor. Will you let me take care of you till the day we die?" (thats how prepossess go in japan) He just looks down at me, crying his eyes out. He nods his head slowly than more and more.

"Ye- yes a million times yes!!" I jump up to hug him and he cries into my chest. Everyone comes out of their hiding spots. cheering and clapping while me and Hinata hug and cry.

*2 months later* 

"Shoyo from the day I saw you I loved you so much. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you is amazing. I love you with all my heart and I swear on my life I will never hurt you." I look at Suga "I think mom might kill me." Everyone laughs, I run my finger over his cheek and he eases into my touch. "I love you with my heart." 

"I love you to my king." I look over to see Tsukishima trying to keep his composure with Yamaguchi smacks his arm. "I love the way you speak your mind when people are a jerk to you *cough* Tsukishima *cough*. They way you are in general. I still remember they day we confessed like it was yesterday. I love you Tobio with all might heart."

Asahi was our preacher. ( :p ) "Do you Tobio Kageyama take Shoyo Hinata to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Shoyo Hinata take Tobio Kageyama to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom." I pull Shoyo into my arms smashing my lips against his. Everyone is cheering. After a while we break apart And put our foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I turn around. "Thank you all!" I point at coach. "And lets eat some tasty meat!!" He laughs and we go eat but I turn to Shoyo hugging one last time before we step down.

"I fucken love you so much."

"I love you to my king."


	12. bokuaka smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was my first smut so its shit bear with me

Akaashi pov

I could tell Bokuto was not himself lately every time I try to cuddle him he turns away and I'm starting to get really nervous I've been planing to propose to him and the thought that he is getting tired of me scares me to death. So I've decided to ask him about it. Hes sitting on the couch. "Hey kou?" he hums in response, I sit next to him on the couch. "Are you gonna break up with me?" I could barley get the words out before tears are streaming down my face.

"I thought that's what you were going to do." He says it so bluntly to. "Don't say 'what do you mean?' or some lie like that you know what you did. Was I not good enough anymore? WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!!" I'm shocked I never cheated on him. "See no response I'm fucken done Akaashi." He grabs my collar and pulls me near his face. "I'm going to Kuros' don't you dare follow me." He smacks my face and walks out the door. Leaving me crying on the floor with a hand print on my face.

Kuroo pov

I'm kinda nervous Bokuto just texted me saying him ans Akaashi got into a fight. I know Akaashi was planning on proposing too. I hear a knock at the door and I let him in. "Dude what happened?" 

"Akaashi was cheating on me." Nope. Nope. Nope. Even Kenma came running into the room.

"Oh hell no he is not cheating on you, you really think he would do that no get your owl ass back over there and apologize."

Akaashi pov 

I'm just laying on the bed and I texted Kenma what happened, my face is throbbing and tears are streaming down my face. I hear someone walk into the house 'Probably Kenma' When Bokuto Walks into the bedroom. My eyes widen. 'crap hes going to beat the shit out of me' I push myself as far into the wall I can. "I'm not going to hurt you Kuroo told me what happened." I look at him shocked.

"I never-" He cuts me off

"I know you didn't and I'm sorry." I shut him up by kissing him he runs his hands up my shirt. He breaks off the kiss and looks at me.(this is when I'm saying fuck you to grammar so I apologize.) 

"I'm so sorry." I shush him again. "I don't care just fuck me.....please!" I could tell he got hard at that. "You're so fucken sexy Keiji." He runs his hands up the sides of my chest and pulls of my shirt. He kisses up my stomach. He walks forward, forcing me backwards onto the bed. He pulls my pants off and strips himself naked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Kou If you don't put you dick in me right now I will smack you. And I don't need prep. And yes I'm sure." As soon as I said that he filled me to the brim with his dick. "AH! God so-.....full!" He thrusts in and out of me. "God you feel so good baby.....ngh." I'm a moaning mess while Kou is grunting. But I can tell he is holding back. "Kou your not going to hurt me. And even if you do I'm -ngh- not going to leave you -AH!-" He slams into me full force. His thrusts became more sloppy and he tries to pull out but I grab him before he can do so "Fill me up. Fill me up as much as you want." He kept thrusting into be before he came. The feeling of him filling me made me cum as well. He flops on me.

"I'm so sorry Keiji. By the way what was the texts I read." I'm confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew." He just shakes his head. "Go my desk drawer and look inside." He goes over, looks inside and once he sees the ring he tears start streaming down his face and he turns around and falls to his knees in a sobbing mess. "I'm so sorry!! I didn't- I!" He breaks down further. I get off the bed, in a lot of pain I might add, I get on both my knees a little lower then eye level with him I grab the ring. "This isn't exactly how I planned this but. Kōtarō will you take care of me till the day I die?" he grabs my face and kisses me. He takes the ring out of my hands and puts it on his finger. "I don't know why you would want to after what I did to you but yes, God yes!" He pulls me into a hug. 

Kōtarō pov

I feel Keiji fall asleep in my arms so I pick him up and put him on the bed, cuddle him up, and fall asleep in his arms.


	13. levyaku

3 person

Yaku had anxiety. And he has dating Lev. He had absolutely NO intentions of telling, he thought Lev would be disgusted. So when he went into a panic attack when Lev was over he thought he was done. 

*1 hour earlier*

Lev pov

Yaku invited me over to his house because his parents were going to be gone that week. "Hey can you go get some popcorn." Yaku asked me not taking his eyes off the movie. I nod and go to the kitchen to make it. I start thinking 'Yaku has been a bit off lately has something happened?' The microwave goes off and I pour it into a bowl. I walk back into the room and Yaku is hyperventilating, it looks like he cant breath. I drop the bowl and rush over to him. Alisa has panic attacks a lot so I've become used to it. 

"Hey Yaku are you alright whats wrong. Talk to me." He just keeps trying to suck in air but failing. I realize I wont get a verbal response to I just ask yes or no questions. " Do you take medication for this?" He shakes his head no. "Hey hey hey just breath with me. Its going to be alright." I take a deep breath in and he follows, we continue until his breathing slows down and he calms.

"I'm sorry Lev." He has tears streaming down his face. "I'm so so sorry. But thank you for helping me." I've also learned to let them rant because they could think your mad at them. "You can leave, I know your mad....I'm -hic- so sorry!" I cup his face with my hand and give him a soft smile.

"Hey I'm not mad Alisa has panic attacks a lot so its fine, your fine." He pulls his face into my chest.

"Thank you so much Lev I love you so much." I wrap my arms around his drawing circles on his back.

"Its alright your okay I'm not going to leave you. But look at me." I pull his face up to mine. "I need you to talk to me what brought this on? You don't have to tell me right now but maybe a little later when you calm down a bit more." He nods his head and cuddles up next to me. I text Alisa to come over and she said she would be over as soon as she could. After a while he calmed down. "You wanna talk about it now." He held my hand.

"I thought you would hate me. And when you left I don't know I- I thought you left me and I don't know why?! I mean I'm the one you told you to leave so. I don't know just having panic attacks..... they make me weak."

"I am slightly offended." says a smirking Alisa standing at the door way. Yaku screams and puts his hands over his heart and breaths.

"Holy shit Alisa don't do that. How the hell did you even get in?" Me and Alisa laugh.

"You gave me and Lev the garage code." He facepalms himself.

"Right..."

"Lev texted me and said you had a panic attack and I though I could help." He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry you had to come. Thank you Alisa." She nods and leaves. "Thank you for not leaving." He cuddles up next to me. His legs rap in between mine, his arms wrap around my chest and he pulls me in. I brush hair out of his face and told him to look at me.

"I would never leave you love." He smiles 

"I love you to my beanpole."


	14. sakuastu

Also in this AU vampires cant live alone and need a donor for human blood just in case. Vampires are trained is basic medical care like I.V use and stuff like that. If they don't have a donor the government can kill them because there are not meany people that are willing to be a blood bag.

Atsumu pov

"Hey Osamu wheres Omi?" I ask a very confused Osamu he just shrugs and goes back to talking to Suna. 'Okay then he should have texted me by now' I try texting him again with no response......again. So I decide to go to his house, when I knock on the door he opens it with a black eye a cut lip. "OH MY GOD!! Omi-kun what happened!" I yell out in shock. He just mumbles something and fall into me. I pick him up and put him on the couch. I get up and make food for him when he wakes up. And hell it might be for me when he drains he (Literally and figuratively) when he wakes up.

"Mmn......'tumu?" I turn around to see him trying to walk towards me stumbling his way over.

"hey hey you shouldn't be up." He just looks at me with the look he always gives." Let me guess you need a drink?" He nods and I walk over grab him by the arm and take him to the bathroom. I sit down and he pushes my head aside.

"I'm so sorry tell me if you need me to stop." I just nod and he sinks his teeth into my neck. I wince and he stops for a second before continuing. He grabs my arm and my shirt holding me in place. After a little while I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I weakly wrap my arm around his chest and grab his hair. (I'm describing the picture if you can't visualize)

"Are you satisfied, Omi-kun?" He pulls away with blood all over his face. He nods with a guilty smile he pulls out the I.V hooks up the saline, and hooks me up to it.

"I'm sorry....I don't want to hurt you....You know you can kick me out and make me find a donor.............or you send me to the government..." I sit up, a bit to fast because I got really dizzy and he sets me down slowly.

"No Sakusa I won't send you to the government nor kick you out. You're special to me I don't want to leave you and I don't want you to leave me. Your not hurting me if you were I would tell you. I love you and you know that." Hes almost in tears. "Also what happened? You took a lot more than usual." He looks down.

"These guys saw that I was a Vampire and thought they could get me killed by trying to provoke me I guess." Tears start pouring down his face. "And the bad thing was I almost did it. I almost lost you! I'm so sorry!" He hugs me (I was sitting up at this point) and cries into my chest. I rub his back.

"Shh shh it will be okay I'm not mad as long as you didn't do it that's okay." I feel him relax in my arms. I pull out the I.V, safely of course, and pull him into a cuddle. And fall asleep Sakusa wrapped in my arms.


	15. levyaku

3 person

*after practice in the changing rooms*

Yaku's changing when he sees Lev with bruises all over his arms. "Hey Lev whats wrong with your arms." Lev looked over at Yaku and the shorter boy realized how bad Lev looked, he had visible bags under his eyes, he was thinner and he just looked exhausted.

"Oh yea I was doing a lot of passes and stuff like that with my sister. But I do it for you!" He nudged Yaku's arm in a joking manner. 

"Lev that's kinda gay." He gave Lev a weird look and left. Lev smashed his head against the locker and sighed.

"Flat. Out. Rejected." He said as tears started to roll down his face.

*At the game* 

Receive.

Set.

Floor?

"Lev!" Yaku screamed but Lev didn't react he just wobbled. Maddie stood up and started walking toward Lev. 

"Hey Lev you good bud?" Kuro started while coach Nekomata called for time. Lev tried to say something but he collapsed in the process. Maddie ran over. Everyone is taken out of the gym and away from everything that's happening. But before that Yaku saw a fraction of the Lev he knew. He was thinner, looked tired and you could see his ribs through the shirt.

After a while Maddie comes up to us. "He's going to be okay -everyone lets out a deep sigh- his heart stopped but we got it working again. I need to go now." And at that she sprints full speed out of that gym. Kuro looks at every one they nod and run after her.

Maddie pov

I run into the ER. "Name Lev Haiba BP 120/80 Heart rate 110. Heart stopped during volleyball game took 7 minutes to resuscitate. In stable condition but should be watched."They nod and take him. I turn around and see the entirety of the Nekoma behind me."Lev will, hopefully, be fine. Hes in the best care." They all sigh and I chuckle 'They really do love him don't they.' I turn around to see a nurse coming out of the room, he looks at me nods and I go in. "You gave us quite a scare." Me and him laugh.

"Yea sorry about that." I look at him. 

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to ask you a few thing okay?" He nods. "How many hours of sleep on average do you get?"

He looks down. "2....." I just look at him.

"Let me guess you overworked yourself for Yaku. Am I right or am I right?" He just chuckles.

"I know he wont like me though....he even told me so." I sigh.

"Lev I can tell he love you, they all do, but he loves and cares for you so much more. When you didn't jump to spike, I could tell he was worried." He looks at me and smiles."Aaaaand you should be good to see the team, we are going to have to keep you overnight for watching but you should be out of here by the end of tomorrow after some tests okay?" He smiles and nods.

Yaku pov

Please Lev be alright. For the love of Asahi be okay. I see Maddie walk up to us and the entire team shoots up from there seats surprising everyone in the waiting room.

"He will be okay." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "He passed out from exhaustion and his heart just stopped. But we got it going again. Yaku, Kuro I need you two." We nod and go with her. As we walk into Levs' room I see him with an I.V in his arm and a oxygen tube in his nose.

"Lev what happened?!" Kuro shouts out making Lev and me flinch Maddie walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"I'm sorry....." Me and Maddie turn back to look at him with a sad smile.

"You don't need to apologize you did nothing wrong." I say and he just looks down. "But why did you pass out?" Maddie pats Kuros chest an indication he should leave. While she goes to start meds in the I.V. Lev just looks down.

"I was just tired...." He says quietly. Maddie wips her head around.

"Nope just gay and in love." Levs' eyes widen along with mine. I look at him and we lock eyes, there filled with fear and exhaustion. Maddie leaves and closes the curtain to the room.

"Yaku I-" He looks down as a slow stream of tears start rolling down his face. "I mean you already rejected me once so you don't have to say it again. I was just trying to get better so maybe you might start to like me. I'm s-so sorry." He says and he buries his head in his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest and crying. When. The. Hell. Did he confess.

"When did you-When the hell did you confess?!" He looks up at me shocked.

"When you asked me what was wrong with my arms in the locker room! You said 'That's kinda gay' gave me a weird look at walked out." He says getting slower and more sad at the end.

"HUH!?!?! That was a confession?!" He looks at me shocked.

"Y-yeah! I meant what I said about it being for you......I know I annoy you and I wanted to change th-tha......." All of a sudden his eyes roll back into his head and he starts shaking.

"MADDIE HELP!!!" She comes running in.

"CODE PURPLE GET NURO!" She pushes me out of the room while about 8 more doctors and nurses go into the room. "You need to go back with the rest of the team I'll come out when were done, okay?" I nod slowly and go back to the team. 

Kuro pov

We see Yaku come into the room and his face says a lot. Its full of fear and regret. He just looks at us and tears start rolling down his face. Kai and I (that rhymed) run up to him and he breaks down crying.

No

No 

He can't

Is he?

"He had a seizure mid sentence..he was confessing...he overworked himself due to me! Its all my fault!" He breaks down crying. I let out a shaky breath, its full of fear, relief and more emotions I cant even make out. Shibayama starts cry along with Inuoka. The rest of them are either in shock or trying not to cry. When Maddie comes out with a sour face. 

"I'm sorry we manged to save him but we had to put him in a medically induced coma." And when she said that everyone started crying. 

*1 year later*

Yaku pov

I can't take it anymore Lev still hasn't woken up.

Its your fault. . . He loved you and you still made him work. . .

You did this. . . 

your a monster. . . I know. . . .

I cant do this anymore. 

Dear anyone,

I know this was my fault so I've decided to die. I know Lev is not going to wake up so I'm going to meet him in the afterlife. So goodbye.

Love Yaku.

*2 weeks later*

3 person

Lev woke up. 

And he turns to Kuro.

"Wheres Yaku-san?"

If only he had waited.


	16. sakuastu

Osamu pov

I'm sitting on the couch when I hear a frantic knock at my door. I jump up and open it to see 'Tsumu crying his eyes out. "'Samu- help I- I can't" I pull him into a hug while he grips onto my shirt for dear life and cries into it. I close the door and bring him to the sofa. Despite fighting with my brother a lot I do still care for him very much and it hurts me to see him like this. 

"Hey 'Tsumu what happened?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"H-he hates me.. I've ru-ruine- I can't." He starts crying further. 

"Hey come on breath with me. It will be okay everything will be fine." After a while he calms down some. "Are you okay?" He shakes his head 'no' as small tears run down his face. I know he was with Sakusa last so I text him. 

'To Sakusa'

Hey did something happen. 'Tsumu's crying his eyes out here. What did you do to him?

'To Osamu'

Is he saying anything?

'To Sakusa'

Something along the lines of 'I've ruined everything' and 'he hates me' I know he was with you last, so....did something happen?

'To Osamu'

Kind of? I'll be over in a few minutes. 

I go outside, much to 'Tsumu's dismay, and wait for Sakusa. When he finally pulls up I go up to the car. "Tell. Me. Everything. If you hurt him I will hurt you." Sakusa, for the first time in the few years I've known him looks....Scared? 

"Hell I don't even know. I know we kissed I can tell you that much. It didn't click for me in time and he ran off." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I wont have to kill anyone today that's good. But he is really shaken up, When I opened the door he looked like someone died. If your going in there at least let me come in I don't want him freaking out and going into another panic attack." He nods and we walk inside.

"At-" 'Tsumu jumps up presses him body against the wall, he puts his hand up like to block a hit.

"Sakusa please.....I'm so sorry I'll leave MSBY just please don't hate me or hurt me. I'll do anything you want ju-hic-just please." He starts to slowly slide down the wall hands slowly falling as well. "Never mind you hate me so why would you even want to listen to me, you can beat me but I guess that would include touching me..so-"

"Hey 'Tsumu." He stops and turns to me. I walk over to him and so does Sakusa, 'Tsumu gets visibly anxious at this. "Let Sakusa talk." He nods slowly then looks down. Sakusa grabs his face then kisses him slowly. I smile and walk back. As the kiss gets more heated I interfere. "Hey hey okay now I'm still here!" They both turn to me glare into my souls and both say at the exact same time.

"Then leave." I hold up my hands in defeat and text Suna that I'm coming over. 

"Clean up afterwards." I smirk as I hear my brother call from inside.

"FUCK YOU 'SAMU!!"


	17. kyouhaba (smut-ish)

3 person

You might think that Kyoutani would be the top in the relationship but he actually loves to be obedient to his lovers will, he found it fulfilling to bring pleasure to his partner even if his partner cant, or wont, return the favor. Yahaba on the other hand loved to dominate his lover and he loved to be rough. So when they finally confessed this to each other they were beyond joyful.

Yahaba pov

Beautiful.

Just beautiful.

Kyoutani on his knees in front of me, blindfolded hands tied behind his back, drooling and moaning in front of me. I put my index finger under his chin and pulled his face up next to my face. "God your so fucken beautiful baby." He moans.

"Please master." He wines out.

"And what do you want me do to?"

"Please let me suck you off master!" I take the blindfold off and he looks up at me with pleading eyes. I sit down on the bed as he gets in between my legs, immediately taking all of me in.

"AH! God you're -ngh- so fucken....sexy!" waves of pleasure coarse throughout my body. I throw my head back as I turn on the vibrator in his ass, making him moan sending vibrations down my dick. I feel the knot in my stomach growing as he bobs his head up and down. I grab onto his hair, or lack there of, and hold him all the way down. He starts to resist to my hold telling me he needs air, I let him go and he shoots his head up gasping for air, eyes rolled back, tongue out and saliva running down his cheek. I immediately go up to him. "You okay? don't push yourself we can stop if you want."

"NO!" He shouts back directly after I finish talking, making me flinch. "I can keep going! I can, I swear!" he gets on top of me wiggling the ropes off in the process taking my dick in perfectly and immediately starts bouncing. I can tell he's in pain.

"OI! Kyou stop!" He stops and gets off of me flopping to my side. I pet his cheek softly. "Are you okay?" He just slowly nods his head but soon slow tears start falling down his face. "Oi, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" He just looks up at me holding his arms out like a tiny child, I hug him and we fall asleep in each others arms.

3 person

Eiichi spat at Kyoutani "God your a jerk to everyone and then you cant even last for 20 minutes!?!" 

"I'm sorry......" Kyoutani looks down he doesn't want to see his boyfriend leaving him.

"God your so pathetic." He says as he walks out the door.

"Kyoutani! wake up!"

Kyou shoots up out of bed in a cold sweat and is met with a very worried Yahaba. 

"Are you okay?! What happened!? You were clinging to me like I was leaving and then you started to cry!" Kyoutani looked around for a few moments before realizing it was all a dream. He lets out a big sigh of relief as he pulls in Yahaba for a hug.

"I'm fine, thank you. It was just a nightmare." Yahaba looks up confused. 

"Are you sure? You never say 'thank you'." Kyou looks down a face full of regret and guilt.

"hey I'm sorry...." Yahaba is still giving him the confused look. "For being a jerk....." Yahaba bursts out laughing.

"God you had me worried for a minute there! I though you were dying or something! You're fine that one of the many things I love about you!" Yahaba kisses Kyou and smiles. 

"I love you kyou."

"I love you to jerk."

"Hey it was 'master' a few hours ago."

*////////*


	18. kuroken

Kuro pov

"Kuro get down here!" I'm going to kill her. Shes having me get married to another boy, I have nothing against that and hell I'm gay but the thing is I've never met him in my life.

"Coming mom!" I walk down the stairs to see this short bi-colored guy on his phone. This should be fun.( WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MR BURR GET A MEDIC FOR THE GENERAL I'm sorry)"Hi I'm Kuro, and you are?" He just looks at me and then back down. Okay this bitch. 

"Okay kids go out." I just look at him and he nods. We walk down town to a coffee shop and we pass the gamestop and he stops and stares at it eyes shining, god there......beautiful oh my god hes precious. No! I don't like him.

"You want to go in?" He snaps out of it and just looks down.

"N-no sorry, w-we can g-go now...." Okay then? We continue walking to the cafe and I look over to see him looking down fidgeting with his fingers. When we get there and we sit down, order and he still seems nervous.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Oh no sorry..."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" I look at him and he looks like he might cry.

"Sor- never mind" We get our food and go back home, my parents are gone by now, and sit down.

"I can turn on a movie." He just nods and we start the movie. After a while I feel him press against my shoulder, I turn and see that he fell asleep. Its 4pm so I nudge him awake he opens his eyes and then shoots backwards.

"S-sorry please don't hurt me I'll clean the whole house!" His eyes widen "Crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell....."

"Whoa calm down why would I hurt you? I would never."

"But everyone else I've been with has hurt me if I yell you touch them." I'm sorry. WHAT

"What!? That's not okay!" He just looked shocked. "Wait that's why you were fidgeting the whole day...." I don't know why but I felt the need to protect him. You know what, fuck it I love him. "Don't ever let anyone do that to you, and I would never do that to you." By now he has tears streaming down his face. I pull him into a hug. "I know we haven't know each other for long and I was never a fan of an arranged marriage but I'm glad I got you. You're beautiful, smart, and I can see you're amazing. Trust me I would never hurt you."

"I love you." I pull away and kiss him.

"I love you to."

*2 months later* 

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the groom."


	19. semishira

Semi pov

We just finished practice when the slow rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance and from the corner of my eye I see Shirabu tense up. Meh, its probably my imagination. After we finish changing and its just me and Shirabu left in the locker room I notice hes shaking so I go up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumps back quite a few feet and small streams of tears start rolling down his face.

"Whoa! Shirabu you good bro?" He just starts at me hands up, wide eyed, tears running down his face, and shaking. "Shirabu?" He wraps his hands in his hair and falls to his knees breathing heavily. I run up to him and wrap my hands around his back and his chest. "Hey! Shirabu breath with me, k?" He slowly nods and starts breathing a bit slower now. "You good?" He nods

"Yea sorry...I know its dumb. Just please don't tell the team I don't want more people to hate me." The fuck?

"Who hates you?" He looked up kind of surprised.

"Mom, dad, .....them, you-" I cut him off

"I do NOT hate you, who are them? And I will kill your parents."

"Don't lie to m-"

Boom.

Shirabu squeaked and jumped into my shirt. I hugged him and waited till he fell asleep, after what he said I'm taking him to my house. I take his phone using his thumb to unlock it, and text his mom.

'To Mom'

Hey I'm staying at a friends house tonight.

'From Mom'

WHAT! You got friends! You fag who would want to hang out with you!? I don't care do what you want.

Okay now I'm pissed. This bitch. I finally get home and put Shirabu on my bed. And slowly his eyes flutter open. "Semi?"

"In the flesh." He looks at me confused.

"Where am I?"

"My house." He just flops back on the bed as tears start rolling down his face. I sigh. "I told your mom your staying at my house." His eyes went wide.

"Crap." He sits up, putting his legs over the bed. "So what do you want me to do......" Um.....what?

"What do you mean?" 

"I know you don't like me, you have no reason to care for me but you did so what do you want me to do? Pleasure? Cleaning? Do you want to beat me?" I could actually feel my heart sink. What does he mean?!

"What!" He flinches and gets off the bed and sinks down to his knees. 

"So what do you want me to do?" He looks up at me with the most pained expression I've ever seen in my life. I grab his face and pull him into a kiss, he immediately kisses back crying even more. Shit! I pull away.

"I love you!" That's when he broke down. He grabs my shirt and hugs me until I can barely breath. 

"No you don't! This is some stupid joke!" I pick his head up by his cheeks and kiss him again.

"This is not some joke. Now lets go kill your mom." He smiles

"Yea."


	20. semishira smut

Semi pov

We all finish changing to go home when again Shirabu is the last one out. I go in very quietly to see him red and puffy eyed. The fuck. He takes off his shirt and he is littered with scars, cuts and bruises all over his chest and arms. I run over to him and pin his arm over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He screams out of shock but when he registers whats happening he starts crying even more.

"I'm sorry I thought-" he looks down. "I'm sorry...." I cup his face with my hands as he falls to the floor slowly.

"What's wrong? Who did this? Why are you sorry?!" 

"I took your spot on the team I'm so sorry. I thought that if I proved that I did good enough you would stop hating me........sorry."

"I would never hate yo-"

"Yes! Yes you do or at least you will if you found out." He said getting quieter at the end.

"Found. Out. What." He flinched at my tone.

"I'm gay and I'm gay for you.......okay now you're either going to hit me or drop me and leave so get on with it." He just looked at me with a supposed to be a sharp glare but he just looked defeated and sad, they looked full of fear. A feeling of shame washed over me. I let go of him and he falls back to the ground and covers his head like trying to survive a tornado (I live in tornado alley fuck off.) "I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry." I get down on my knees and cup his face, his eyes shoot up to meet mine. I had a soft smile on my face and he looked very confused. I kiss him softly. I feel his hands grab my hair and pull my face closer I drag my hands down to his neck and tighten my hands around his throat and heard a wimper. He pulls away and I see he has a hard on. 

"You need help with that?" I said smirking and started rubbing his dick through the clothes I heard a muffled moan coming from his. He's biting his lip. "I love you so much Shirabu you have no idea." He smiles but moans out loud when my lips wrap around his cock, I had managed to get his pants and his underwear off without him noticing and immediately grabs my hair and holds me down.

Right when I could tell hes about to cum I shoot my head up. I can hear him wine in protest. But I immediately wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze not hard enough to where he could not talk. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion but I need your consent first." I took my hand off his neck but he grabbed them and put them back on his neck.

"You better fuck me right now or I swear to god I will do it myself. I wont regr-" I cut him off by squeezing his neck again. I rip his clothes off and press his own fingers at his hole and press them in. "AH FUCK!" As I scissor him open he moans louder and louder each time. "NOW! God I need it now!! Fuck me now!" I listen. "AH! fuck yesyesyesyesyes oh my god fill me up to the brim ma- Semi." Hold up. What did he almost call me! 

"What was that." I said thrusting into him as hard and deep as I can but just once. 

"AH! Master god fill me up with your delicious cock!" I stop. And he opens his eyes and they turn from confusion to regret."Oh my god I'm so sorry! I-" yea fuck yea. I grab his neck and pull his face next to mine.

"Only call me that from now on." I start thrusting as fast as I can and Shirabu went full ahegao face.

"Gah! Master yes so good fil-ngh- fill me up more!" Oh fuck yea. 

"God you're so tight baby." I can feel the knot in my chest growing and I finally let it go, as soon as I did he released to. And he immediately falls asleep. I chuckle softly and dress both me and him in our spare clothes and picked him up bridal style and he snuggles into my chest and as I walk home I hear him mumble something in his sleep.

"of cou- I do- sem- n-" Of fuck yea I am MARRING THIS MAN!

*2 days later during practice*

I hear Shirabu call to me from across the gym infront of the hole team.

"Hey master can you hand me that!" What. The. Fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"what you told me to call you that from then on." I look around the gym to see the whole team laughing there ass off, beside ushiwaka, okay you little shit.

I slowly walk over to him and as I do I say this.

"Okay call me that now but tonight I will have you screaming that as I have you tied down and I'm pounding into that cute little ass of yours." And by now I'm right in his face. And I said that where the hole team heard me. And he is flustered as shit and he snaps out of it and looks me dead in the eye.

"Well why don't you do it right now I'm all stretched out for you master." And he runs out of the gym.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


	21. Mattsunhanaiwaoi

3 person

Oikawa lays in bed crying, he just told his dad he has 3 boyfriends and he did not take it well. He hasn't told his boyfriends yet, eventually he drifts off to sleep. When he wakes up he goes to school but avoids his boyfriends as he knows his dad is going to watch his practice today. When coach told them they where doing a practice game.

Against Shiratorizawa.

And of course they lost.

Oikawas dad walks up to him and grabs his collar. "YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU MADE ME AND YOUR MOM PAY FOR YOU SURGERY TO PLAY AND YOU CANT WIN HOW STUPID AND USELESS ARE YOU?!?" He then throws Oikawa on the ground and Iwaizumi runs up to his dad but his dad pulls out a gun and points it at Iwa. "You're the fag who tainted my son! I'm going to kill you! But I know their are 2 more of you where are you!!" Makki and Mattsun stand up slowly with their hand up. Oikawas "dad" pointed his gun at them for a minute but failed to notice the entire team around him and only seemed to catch on when hes on the ground gun out of hand and pinned by the entire team. Soon the cops come and take him away.

*the 4 is at Oikawas house?*

"Hey its okay Toru." Oikawa is crying into Mattsuns chest while iwa ans Makki are comforting him.

"I'm so sorry! I didnt mean for that to happen!" Mattsun grabs Oikawas face and kisses him.

"Its okay baby we know hes a jerk were not mad at you! and look were okay see!" Makki and iwa nod in compliance.

"Thank you guys I love you three." 

"We love you to." They all say together.


	22. bokuaka

this is based off 'in another life' also their aged down a year

Akaashi pov

Great just great new school new people I hate this. But at least I'm on the volleyball team......so that's fun. When I walk into the class a girl walks up to me. She has bi colored hair blond with black roots, shes very short and looks very shy, but familiar? In a way.

"Have I met you before?" She asks me.

"No I don't think so but you do look familiar though." She nods and sits down next to her friend, he had messy black hair. Why do they look so familiar to me? Class begins and ends like normal. I start heading towards the gym and I open the doors to see a monochrome hair boy practicing serves. He notices me and turns to look my direction.

"Apathy-kun?"


	23. levyaku

3 person

Levs family doesn't care for him, at all. The touch starved middle blocker loves the spotlight (Good or bad) because his family gives him absolutely none. His dad works all day so he only sees him in the morning and his mom just ignores him. He talks to his sister but she lives in the U.S so he cant physically be there with her. He has a crush though, Yaku a third year on his team, but he knows Yaku isn't gay and even if he was he wouldn't like Lev. Well at least that's what he thinks when in reality Yaku love Lev to the deepest depths of his heart. During practices if anyone would high-five he would reply 'Ah yes human contact' or something along those lines. So during afternoon practice after a particularly hard day, self doubt, multiple tests, etc, Lev wasn't doing well and Yaku picked up on it. Concerned for his kohai Yaku asked Lev, after practice, what was wrong. 

"Oh hey Yaku-san. Do you need something?" He asks Lev to sit down with him outside the gym.

"Lev whats wrong are you okay?" Lev tensed up 'Crap does he know? Will he hate me more if he knows? God I'm so dumb.....' Hes pulled out of it by the feeling of being shook. He looks up to see a blurry Yaku. "Hey Lev whats wrong you're crying!" He stands up out of yakus' reach and frantically tries to wipe his tears.

"I-I'm sorry I need to go home now." Yaku grabs his arm and pulls him down.

"No you're going to my house, come on." Lev nods and goes along with him. When they reach Yakus house he tells Lev to sit on the couch. He nods and sits down. After about 10 minutes of anxious waiting yaku come over to sit down next to with with warm milk (And honey, vanilla, and brown sugar.) and gives it to Lev. He mumbles an 'thanks' under his breath.

"Whats been going on. You're sadder than usual." Lev looks up and him and gives a half fake have self-pity smile.

"Than usual? That means I'm always sad." Lev chuckles out.

"Still whats going on your worrying me." Yaku tries to ask calmly. In truth Yaku lives alone, kind of like Lev but worse, he has no family they rejected him for being gay. And Yaku does still love them their his family after all but he was kicked out and forced to live in an apartment alone. The school and his sister, who is not at all homophobic, helps him pay for it. And hes doing fine after a while of coping so seeing his friend and crush sad kills him a little inside. 

"Nothing." He says "Thanks for the hospitality but I have to be leaving now." Lev sets the mug down and goes to stand up when Yaku grabs his wrists and for the second time that day throws him down onto the couch. 

"No! Tell me whats wrong I want to help you! If you're going to be like this I'll tell Kuro to suspend you till you're better!" Lev shivered out of happiness, fear and more emotions. Happiness because its the first time someone really cared about him, and fear because volleyball was the only thing that kept him sane. He really wanted Yaku to believe he was okay so that he would leave him alone about it. But at the same time he didn't, he wanted to be able to touch someone, platonic or not. 

He stood up a bit to fast because the energy drained, touch starved middle blocker starting talking back but all that came out was incoherent mumbling before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the floor. Yaku having fast reflexes caught his head before it hit the ground. Yaku didn't get help because he knew that Lev was probably just really tired. So Yaku put him on the sofa and pulled a blanket over him. 

After about two or three hours Yaku heard slight movement coming from the living room. He goes over to check on Lev and sees him crying in his sleep. He put his hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears when Lev grabbed it a pulled it into his chest, forcing the libero to come down with him. 

"Yak- s- I lov- ou-" Yakus cheeks grew a noticeable shade of red. Lev slowly opened his eyes to be met with a very surprised Yaku. Levs eyes grew wide and shot up out of the couch releasing Yakus hand in the process. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yaku was about to calm his down when Lev looked down. "I just haven't been.....touched? You could say.....in forever, I don't think I've ever been hugged. My family was never the touchy-feely type. Hell I don't think they even know I exist." He looks up at Yaku and sighs. "I'm sorry I'll leave now."

"I love you too." Lev stopped dead in his tracks and looks back at Yaku. 

"What?" Yaku stands up, grabs Levs collar and pulls him into a kiss. 

"I said. I. Love. You." Lev wraps his arms around Yaku and cries out. 

"I love you! I love you so much!" Yaku hugs him back and Lev falls to hid knees taking Yaku down a little too, with the foot difference in height they were face to face. 

*Two days later in Yaku's bed (not like that you pervs)*

Yakus limbs where wrapped around Lev and his phone rang, but when he went to go grab it Levs arms tighten around him. 

"Do you mind if we stay like this a bit longer...I think I forgot what human contact felt like." Yaku smiles softly and pets Levs cheek and he lays back down. Lev nuzzles into the touch and falls asleep to the sound of Yakus praises.


	24. osasuna

Suna POV

Boom.

Damnmit I thought it would be nice out today not stormy what the hell. That's it I'm going to Osamus house before it gets bad. As I'm walking it's getting worse and worse, I knock on the door and Astumu opens the door after about 2 minutes of waiting.

"Suna? What are ya doing here?" Atsumu asks confused.

"Can I come in I came to see Osamu before this got bad remember I was supposed to come over today." Atsumu nods and let's me in but when I go to turn to Osamus room Astumu grabs my shoulder.

"He uh...hes crying so dont you dare hurt him or make fun of him or I will kill you."

"Ah yes protective twin mode has been activated. And I assure you I won't hurt him. And why is we crying is he scared of storms?"

"Terrified. And you better not or I swear to god." I put my hand up in fake surrender and walk to Osamus room. I open the door to see Osamu curled up in a ball hands over his ears and crying. I walk over and sit down, he looks up at me.

"Hey its gonna be okay." He looks surprised.

"Yo-your no-not m-mad?" I put my hand through his hair and start playing with it.

"Why would I be mad." I say with the softest tone I can manage.

"I'm s-scared o-of storms y-your supposed to g-grow out if that when y-you're young." I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"Its okay baby, I wouldn't be mad. If it makes you feel any better I'm afraid of the dark still." He looks at me and smiles but then retreats back into his blanket fort when a boom of thunder roars through hyogo. Atsumu comes into the room with Osamus phone and headphones.

"These will help just pick a playlist and turn it up." He gives them to me and I unlock the phone (the password was ilovesunarin) pick a playlist and put the headphones in his ears and he visibly relaxes. I lay down next to him and pet his hair. "If he starts crying a lot again get me k?" I nod and Astumu leaves. Osamu leans into me and tears are still slowly coming down his cheeks.

"Hey baby you hear my heart? Focus on that, k?" He nods takes out the head phones and wraps his arms around me, pressing his head to my chest. I feel his grip tighten. "Hey 'samu what's wrong?"

"Sorry...I just feel like...like I won't be able to make you happy and you'll leave without warning..so I want to hold on to you as long as possible. Hell I want to hold on to 'tsumu along as possible because he's my only brother and I know he's gonna die one day and leave me....." I pick his head up and stare him directly in eye.

"Osamu Miya I love you and I will never leave you you make me so happy doing nothing. You don't need to make me happy I love more than you know. Atsumu won't leave you trust me; when I came in he scolded me that if I made fun of you he would kill me, trust me he cares for you everyone does." He grips my hair and pulls me into a kiss.

"Whoa!! Don't do this when I'm home jeez 'Samu!" He just flips 'Tsumu off and turns to him

"Look 'Tsumu I love ya dude but fucken leave." He puts his hand up.

"I'll be at Sakusas house......if he let's me in...."

"GO AWAY!!" We both yell at the same time. He jumps back and runs off.

"I love you Sunarin."

"I love you too 'Samu."


End file.
